Back To December
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: One-Shot/TaylorSwift Song-Fic. Eve wants to go back to December and change breaking up with the love of her life, Mike, but realizes it's too late for her apologies and try to win him back. Nothing can change what happened on that December night. Complete


_**A/N: **__Okay, so it's finally up! This is what you guys voted for! I hope you enjoy this. I'm not too happy on how it turned out though. Well enjoy and please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO DECEMBER<strong>

**EVE/MIZ**

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me: how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good busier than ever. We small talk; work and the weather. Your guard is up and I know why.**_

Sitting on a bench at the park is Eve Torres. She looks at her watch for the third time. It's been half an hour since the time they had agreed and he still hadn't shown up. She couldn't be mad at him for standing her up. Not after she completely broke his heart when she broke up with him last December. Just as she was going to leave she sees him walking towards her. He was still as handsome as the last time she had seen him.

He looked at her with his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She smiled at him but he seemed guarded with her presence. She could still see the hurt in Mike "Miz" Mizanin's eyes. Well, at least he had agreed to see her. After all he was a very busy businessman. Although right now he was wearing his dark blue jeans and a solid black t-shirt.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me," Eve said smiling.

He looks at her but can't find any words to say to her. It was still hard for him to see her in front of him. After not receiving any response from him, she decides to start the conversation.

"How's everything going for you? How's life?"

"It's been good, just really busy lately," he said.

He felt uncomfortable being alone with the woman he once loved with all his heart and in just one night left him alone.

"You know I haven't seen your family in a so long. How's everyone?" she asked.

"Everyone is doing great," he simply replied.

Eve's smile faded at his simple response. She didn't know what else to say to him. Miz wasn't opening up to her, but how could he after everything that happened between them. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, he was the one to break the silence.

"The weather's been nice these couple of days."

"Yea, it has," she smiled.

_**Because the last time you saw me still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die. So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time.**_

Eve couldn't take this any longer. She just had to apologize to him for what she did to him. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She could feel tears coming. After making sure she wasn't going to break down in front of him, she got all her courage and decided to apologize to him to his face.

"Miz," she begins. He doesn't say anything. She looks at him and waits until his eyes meet hers before starting to speak again.

"There's a reason I had you come here. I-," she trails off. He looks down at the ground for a few seconds than back at her. She somehow manages to continue.

"I'm sorry for that night. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I wish I could go back to December all the time," she confessed.

"Eve, I accept your apology, but I think it's better if after today we don't see each other anymore. It's too… uncomfortable… for me," he answered, hurting her deeply.

"Ok, I completely understand. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am," she whispered.

"I wish you the best," he said sincerely.

She nodded her head and watched him leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It turns our freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I'd go back to December all the time.<strong>_

Eve looked out her apartment window. It was a really rainy day. She was in the complete darkness of her apartment. It was times like these that reminded her how much she missed Miz. All the goofy things they did on the rainy days. Now more than ever she really wished traveling machines were real. That would be the only way to turn around and make things right.

_**These days I haven't been sleeping. Staying up playing myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**_

She looked out the window one last time then went straight to her bed. She needed to sleep but as of usual she just couldn't. All she could manage to do was replay that cold December night when she broke off her three year relationship with Miz. And what was the reason you may ask? The stupidest thing you could think of. She did it to have the feeling of being single again. She felt her relationship was holding her back from partying and taking away a lot of her freedom away. She wanted to party all night with her girls, get hangovers, and flirt with cute, single guys. And now that all seemed so pointless to her. In fact, she had partied too much that she didn't even call him on his birthday. At the moment she didn't find it that big of a deal but now for some strange reason it was cutting through her really deep. How could she have been so stupid and letting the person she loved so much slip away from her hands.

_**Then I think about summer all the beautiful times. I watch you laughing from the passenger side and realized I loved you in the fall.**_

Eve just couldn't sleep. She got up from her bed and turned on the light. She walked to the closet and grabbed an album. She ran back to her bed and sat down. She touched the words "Summer 2010" then opened it. Just by looking at the first picture made her go through so many beautiful memories she spent with Miz and his nice, wonderful family. They had gone two weeks with Miz's family to Florida during the summer. In the picture it was sunny and she was wearing a rainbow two piece bikini and Mike was shirtless. She was holding the camera and Mike was behind her holding her by the waist and kissing her cheek. She remembered when they "escaped" from his family to have some alone time. When they were half way away from his family, she saw him laughing from the passenger side, and she realized how much he meant to her and loved him.

_**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was good-bye.**_

She couldn't take looking at the pictures any longer. She closed the album and threw it on the floor. She covered herself with a thin blanket, lied down, and hugged herself. Although it wasn't that cold in her room, that's how it felt. She needed Mike's warmth next to her, but she knew very well she would never feel that again. He had given her all his love and all she managed to do was break his heart into a million pieces and give him a cold good-bye. And it was all her fault. She fell asleep after so much thinking.

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right and how you held me in your arms that September night; the first time you ever saw me cry.**_

The following morning Eve woke up, took a shower, and dressed in her favorite blue skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and her white snow boots. She looked at her reflectioin in the mirror. Even with her natural make-up she still looked like a huge disaster. She just ignored her reflection and started cleaning her room. When she picked up the album, a picture fell. It was of her mother. It made her remind her of the September night she died and the first time he saw her cry. Miz had been there for her unconditionally. He had held her all night in his arms. She missed him even more now than ever. She missed his ocean blue eyes, his tan skin against hers, and his sweet smile. Everything that had to do with him made her feel so good to her and just so perfectly right. She couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed her keys and ran out to her car; speeding towards Miz's house.

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**_

She had to change his mind. Eve was willing and determined to get him back. They could start over and this time she would love him like he deserved. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking and mindless dreaming but she had to at least try. When she arrived at his house, it seemed like there was a formal party going on. Everyone was dressed really fancy. She watched as everyone walked towards the beautiful decorated backyard. Red and white roses were everywhere. It was when everyone sat down that she got a clear view of what was going on and her world came crumbling down.

_**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand.**_

She gasped for air. She put her hand on her mouth to avoid any noise come out her mouth. Tears were blurring her vision and rolling down her face like crazy. Now she really couldn't change anything. There; standing a few feet away was Miz in an elegant tuxedo; standing next to his future wife, a gorgeous platinum blonde. She was stunning in her white, beautiful, elegant dress.

"… and do you, Mike Mizanin, take Maryse Ouellet as your wife…"

"Yes, I do," Mike said looking at the blonde.

Eve saw as they smiled at each other, obviously in love. She ran out of the wedding and cried hysterically outside his house. That was the end of _their _"love story." There was no way they would ever be together again and it was all due to her selfishness that last December. And now it was Eve's turn to be left hurt and heartbroken just like she once left Mike Mizanin. Now she knew exactly what they meant when they said karma was a bitch. –**The End!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Thanks to everyone that voted for this sad one-shot. I have a new poll and I would love for y'all to vote on that as well. If y'all liked this one then maybe y'all should check out my other one-shot, "Written In The Stars."_

_Please review and favorite. :)_


End file.
